Ignornace
by Allisonisnevertoofargone
Summary: I never thought some one so shy, so simple was able to keep a deep dark secret. Then again its high school. Rules are meant to be broken. Lives ruined. bleach and naruto cross-over
1. Ignorance

Ignorance. To most people its bliss. But now it's a pain to those who in counter it. Now six friends will have to keep a secret that can ruin a life. AND THIS STORY HAPPENS TO BE A CROSS OVER. The only one because It's hard to write a cross over. And now time for the story. I think…..Oh well. Plus I got this idea from my friend Jen and the new song of paramore. I don't own anything in this story

not the anime not the music.

(Tatsuki's p.o.v)

I never thought some one so shy, so simple was able to keep a deep dark secret.

Then again its high school. Rules are meant to be broken. Lives ruined. No

thought we all will keep secrets form each other, not when we been close since middle school. But in this high school social ladder, no secrets are safe not when

there are hungry revengeful bitches. They will stop at nothing and for that we paid the price. The life of each and every one of us. Hinata, Momo, Rukia (also

known as the ice princess), Tenten, Temerai, and I, Tatsuki, must face adventures like never before. Dear god I hope we can make it through the first

year, freshman year. Hinata ended up going something she'll never forgive her self for. Rukia is just a teenage girl who never knew what it is like to be in school

for more than a year. Momo has fallen for the ice king. (I'm not going to tell you who but think about the bleach guy's bankai.) drugs will replace our heartbreak,

cigarettes will be lit, and love will seem like a fairytale to die for. If we can make through this year, maybe we can survive the rest of high school. The next four

years of our lives will be wasted at North Star High School. Home of the bolts. Not only that the group of hotties, so to speak, will all have a crush on one of us.

My long time friend Ichigo Kurosaki, not to mention, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Neji Hyuga will all have to fight for the ones they love.

No thanks to preppy cheerleaders who secretly plot their demise. Jocks that care for only one thing. And finally the groups who want them to be in with them. Not to mention death of a teacher assistant. High school just be came a living hell.


	2. If I'm a Bad Person

I realize that you may get lost during this chapter but I'll code it just to make a little bit easier.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY BESIDES THE ESSAY(** _I HAD TO DO THAT FOR CHEMISTRY_) the anime and stuff isn't mine so no suing.

Love-

Kataang013

_All About Me_

_**(mixed with the girls so it belongs to everyone!)**_

_Rukia's:_

_I was told that I was to write a story all about me. Also that it had to be at least three hundred words. The essay had to include five things: study habits, study environment, family life, career goals, social activities, hobbies, special skill or talent, and special interest. I personally think this is the most difficult essay that I had to do. But here it goes. And as far as my name goes I think its pretty obvious considering that it's on the top of the paper. _

_ Has far as my study activities go I don't study like others do. Of course it may apply to reading everything you already covered but I like to take and highlight my notes. Unlike my other attempts of my studying I learned how to from my teacher in eighth grade. Enough of my babbling. During my studying I keep notebooks and textbooks with me. I feel that if I miss anything I can always look in my textbooks. I study in my room on my bed it feels relaxing when I study like this._

_ My study environment consists of music, my room, and the lights on but curtains closed. During studying I like to listen to Lady GaGa, Paramore, Metallic, Avenged Sevenfold, and Pink. In my room I blast my radio since I have my i-pod connected to it. My bed as to be made neatly and my floor cleaned. Any light from outside has to be cut off or else I'll ended up losing focus. Finally, my little sister, whom I share my room with, has to be outside of my study bubble._

_**Hinata's:**_

_** My family life, which im guessing is who I live with, is unique. My mother, Joey Ana, lives with me, as well as my father, Edmundo. I had three important relatives, My Father, Neji , and, my little sister, Hinaba Hyuga (from oldest to youngest), living in the house with me as well, until the oldest got a job and leaves us alone in the house. Now it's just my cousin, little sister, and me. Occasionally, father will come home after three years away. But nothing to major.**_

_** When it comes to career goals I am completely lost. I know I want to do something that involves me being creative Still I want to do something that pays good for if I have a family I'll like to support them and keep them happy. When the question first came up I wanted to be a teacher. I enjoy kids I would love to work with them. Yet over the years I wanted to be a doctor/scientist. Now as the question stills come up I think and think. What do I want to be in the future? Not until now since im writing about myself I realized I want to be someone who is important to others and can do anything I want to and still be happy about it.**_

_Tenten's:_

_One word I always hated, social, but social activities. Now that's a new one. For starters I am not social or as social as a girl my age would be. I guess it's from not having many friends. But that never bothered me. It's not so much as I don't have any friends I have enough to know how different others are. But there's one thing I don't like and that talking more than I have to. So I really hated social activities. You can ask around the school. Some people know me and some heard of me._

_ My hobbies are pretty simple. On my free time I go swimming. When its to cold to go swimming I'll stay inside my room in my warm blanket and draw. Other than drawing I read books. I've read a lot of books and I kept some still. For example I still have 'Harry Potter and the Deadly Hollows'. There are some stories I started to write but stopped because I lost interest. Some times I'll look through my book of stories and continue writing other times I'll let me friend take over. So my hobbies are pretty normal for a high school girl._

_**Tatsuki's:**_

_** My special skills or talents vary. I'm good at drawing and writing. I can draw just about anything and it looks just like it should. I love to draw no matter what it is. The main thing I love to write and draw is anime. Mainly bleach because it's my favorite anime. I wrote about four stories about bleach on fanfic. My friends read them, well only the ones who know I posted stories about anime. Recently I drew a picture of Lady GaGa. She inspires me. So pretty much that's my special skill/talent.**_

_**My special interest is my boys. I love my nephews. But other then them I love to listen to music. I think that's one thing that can keep people talking. I mean people can talk about their day but it gets boring after a while. While teenagers, like myself, love to talk music. We can talk about the oldies or the new artist that are rising. If there is one thing I love to talk about it is Lady GaGa's music and music videos. But I can talk about rock, metal, pop, hip hop, etc. I'm not really a rap person but I like some**__._

**Temari and Momo's:**

**I realize I may not be an interesting person to learn about but hey you're the one who making me write this essay. So now that I realize I am done with this essay. And through it may not interesting, it is an essay about me and my life and interests. **


End file.
